A Mother's Desire
by Ultima the Fox
Summary: The Master Emerald has gone into heat! So who's the guy she goes to?
1. Seduction

A/N: This idea has been nagging me for a week…Some of you may be disgusted, some of you might like it, and some of you may lose all respect for me because of this. Keep in mind that in this fic the Master Emerald is a Hedgehog. **WARNING: Extremely descriptive, and contains incest.**

Ultima's PoV

I was eating breakfast with the rest of my godly brothers and sisters. However, I noticed something odd. Our mom wasn't with us. I turned my head towards my wife Miley.

"Miley, where's my mom?" I asked.

"Probably asleep." she replied while munching on a chocolate doughnut.

"I guess, but it's a bit odd…She's usually wake at this time…" I responded.

"True, but she's possibly sleepy. You know…Getting some extra time in bed." Miley suggested.

"I suppose…but it's a little suspicious that she's not here when everyone else is…I'll go see what's up." I muttered.

I stood up from my chair, and teleported to my mother's room, which was next to mine. My ears perked up at the sound of my mother moaning slightly. I looked into the keyhole, and sure enough, my mom was asleep having a wet dream. She was tossing and turning, whimpering and moaning in her sleep.

"Ultima…Yes…Go harder…Faster…" she moaned in her sleep.

I blushed heavily.

_Mom's having a wet dream about me? That's…That's creepy…_I thought.

I heard more moaning, and then it stopped. I looked back in the keyhole, and my mom was no longer tossing and turning or whimpering and moaning. She woke up and released a yawn.

"What a weird dream…Oh no…I had a _wet_ dream…Man, the covers reek of my own sweat and cum…" she commented.

She yawned again, and got out of bed. She was wearing green lingerie, and her panties were wet and drippy for obvious reasons. Her hair was now frazzled, and her eyes were a bit puffy. I slowly walked back to my room, but my mother's voice made me stop dead in my tracks.

"I know you're there, Ultima…" she purred.

"Err…Mom, I can explain…" I called nervously to my mom.

"Oh? Care to explain why were outside my door?" she asked.

"Uhh…Well…You see, I -"

"Oh! I get it! You were peeping! You couldn't resist my body…" she giggled.

She opened the door and stuck out her hand. She beckoned me to enter her room with her finger. I hesitantly entered. I took off my shoes to not track any dirt or mud, and closed the door behind me. Mom went to the bathroom to change clothes.

"Make yourself comfortable, Ultima…" she called from the bathroom.

She snapped her fingers, and her bed changed from a normal bed with green blankets to a red and pink lover's bed. The one's shaped like hearts. Sweet scented candles surrounded the bed at random locations, and the lights dimmed to give a romantic feel.

"Oh, Ultima…Look over here, sweetie." my mother purred.

I turned my head towards her, and my jaw nearly dropped. My mother was wearing a _very_ sexual V cut black dress. The dress showed off my mother's slender green legs, and most of her cleavage. If you stared hard enough, you could see the outline of my mother's bra and panties. Her blue eyes twinkled in sexual mischief, and a horny smile stretched on her beige muzzle. She walked towards me, and crawled on top of me. I backed away blushing as she crawled on me.

"Shhh…Relax, sweetie…" she whispered softly.

She slowly rubbed the area in between my legs. My entire muzzle turned red in embarrassment. A few seconds later, she brought out my penis from its sheath. She gently rubbed it, and I blushed more if that was even possible.

"Why…Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Shush…I've never had sex…I held in my heat cycle for four thousand years…I can't take it anymore…" she explained.

"But it's wrong…I can't do it…" I pointed out.

"Please…I want you inside me. I_ need_ you inside me! " she pleaded as she rubbed my member faster.

"I'm not going to defile you like this…" I vowed softly.

She gave me a hot wet kiss on the lips, and pumped my penis at a very pleasurable pace.

"Shut up and fuck me!" she hissed in my ear.

_Pretend to enjoy it…Pretend to enjoy it…_I thought frantically.

She took off the black dress, leaving her in another set of green lingerie. She gave me an enticing wink, and she started to unhook her bra. At the final hook, she willed her breasts to grow from a Double F to a Triple H. The bra looked like it was going to burst, but it held my mother's ballooned bosom. She crawled down to my hardened penis, and slowly licked the tip. Her warm and wet pink tongue sent pleasurable shivers down my spine.

"Mmm…You like that, don't you?" she purred.

I didn't answer, so she took that as an obvious "Yes". She lowered her mouth and began to suck it. As soon as her lips touched my erection, I thought I had got to heaven. I told myself to fein pleasure, but my mental pleads fell on deaf mental ears. She giggled, and took the entire length of my penis into her mouth. The warmth and wetness of her mouth drove my penis insane with pleasure.

_Can't…submit…Mustn't moan…_I muttered in my head.

Alas, I moaned anyway.

"Ooh…You must _really_ like this…I know what'll _really_ make you burst…" she purred seductively.

She unhooked the final hook of her bra, and revealed her huge beige breasts and pink areola and nipples. She squished her breasts around my throbbing member, and started bobbing them up and down while sucking and licking it. My shaft was throbbing and pulsing, and my brain melted from pure ecstasy.

_Can't…submit…But it feels so good…Must…resist…_I muttered in my head.

"Resistance is futile, Ultima…Don't fight it…Just relax and enjoy…" my mother purred soothingly.

I gave up resisting, and went with it. As soon as I did, extreme pleasure swept over me.

"Ooh…Oh God…This feels…This feels _so_ good!" I moaned.

My mother sucked the entire length of my shaft, and bobbed her breasts up and down it faster. To add to the pleasure, she licked it from the bottom to the top. At this, I squirmed and wriggled in pleasure.

"You look like you're gonna burst…Go on…Cum in my mouth." she coaxed but it was muffled due to my member in her mouth.

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to cum - _badly_, but I couldn't. It was just _wrong. _The more I tried to not cum, the more I wanted to.

_Can't…hold it…in! _I thought.

In a very loud moan, I released my pearl white cum inside my mother's mouth. I shot globs and jets of it, and she swallowed it all.

"Mmm…So sweet and sticky…" she moaned.

She took her mouth off my penis, and crawled on top of me. She took off her panties revealing her pink vagina. In a swift movement, she was now under me with my penis hovering over her lit. For some strange reason, it wafted the scent of…strawberries?

"Please…Screw me…" she whimpered as she spread her legs.

"Mom, you know I can't…I thought you wanted to stay virgin." I breathed.

"Ultima, nobody's a virgin. Life screws us all…Please…Screw me like you screwed Miley." she begged.

"Getting you pregnant with twins?" I asked appalled.

"Yes…And I can't get pregnant by intercourse, so you can pump _all_ the cum you want in my womb." she purred seductively.

"Wait…How do you know if you can't get pregnant if you never had sex befo-"

"Shush…Just fuck me…Or else I'll _make_ you do me…" she whispered in my ear.

I gulped nervously, and reluctantly inserted my throbbing member inside my mother's warm and wet vagina. She shivered in pleasure and released a whimper of pleasure.

"Ooh…Go faster…" she moaned.

I didn't want to, but I literally had no choice. I thrusted faster and faster, and my mom moaned in ecstasy.

"Harder! Harder!" she moaned.

I thrusted with more enthusiasm making it seem like I gave up resisting. I thrusted harder, and she moaned so loudly that I had to kiss her to shut her up. I was secretly enjoying this even though I didn't give much consent about it.

_Man…She's wetter than Bliss, warmer than Miley, and tighter than Diamond…It feels so good…_I thought.

The more I thrusted, the tighter, warmer, and wetter her vaginal canal became. Her vaginal walls suddenly slammed on my member, and my mother moaned as she oozed cum all over it.

"I know you wanna squirt your seed in me…Go ahead…Fill me." she purred.

"I…I…AAAHHH!" I moaned.

I wanted to say, "I can't", but it was too much to handle, and I ended up ejaculating heavy loads of semen into my mother's sacred flower.

"Yes! _Yes!_ Fill my womb with your hot sticky cum!" she squealed.

She rocked her hips in pleasure, and moaned loudly. I gave one final thrust into her, and exploded in her womb like a tactical nuke! At this, my mother screamed in extreme pleasure. I'm surprised that my siblings haven't heard the moaning. I collapsed on top of her, and we were both panting. I took out my penis, which was now slimy and soaked in cum. A few random veins could be seen on the yellow foreskin, and the head was pinkish red from all the blood flow.

"You…You were so good…Th-Thank…you…" she panted before passing out in pleasure.

I was lying next to her in the sheets which were now damp from sweat and cum. I tried to sneak away, but she kept holding me and nuzzling. Sudden fatigue swept over me, and I too passed out from pleasure.

**A/N: OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE? Could've been more descriptive...Six pages! That's twice the pages I usually have for a chapter!**


	2. Round 2

A/N: The text speaks for itself.

Ultima's PoV

I woke up next to my mother who was rubbing her body on me - the afterglow of sex. I felt extremely tired and dizzy, mostly because I haven't eaten.

_Oh my God…What have I done?_ I thought in pure guilt.

She looked at me with a dreamy smile on her muzzle.

"Hello, sweetie…" she greeted.

"Hi, Mom." I said tiredly.

"You were so good." she purred.

"You forced me to have sex." I tiredly pointed out.

"But you enjoyed it. Besides, I wanted you to do me." she replied.

I heaved a sigh that clearly meant, "Can I go now?". She knew I wanted to go, but she had other things in mind.

"I know you want to leave, but I won't let you until you satisfy me." she said with a purr.

"W-Wasn't the pounding good enough?" I asked.

"Oh, it was. Trust me." she answered.

"So why do you want me to keep doing this?" I asked.

"Because I'm in heat…" she replied.

She sat up, and reached into one of the pillows. She brought out a tube of lotion, and took off my gold gloves. She tossed them aside, and took the top off the tube of lotion.

"Hold out your hands." she ordered,

I reluctantly stuck out my hands, and she squirted a fairly large amount of lotion on them. She got on all fours, and wiggled her big round butt in my face.

"Lubricate my ass." she purred.

I reached out and slid my lotion covered hands over her firm green ass. She shivered and squirmed in pleasure, and released a soft moan. In a few seconds, her glorious green globes were shiny with lotion. Even the inside, which I mustered up the courage to stick my fingers in. She looked at me with a mischievously horny smile.

"Go on, baby. Stick your big cock inside mommy's butt." she purred.

I looked down, and sure enough, my penis was out of it's sheath. I never noticed it, but my mom certainly did.

_Oh God…You can't be serious._ I thought sarcastically.

My member throbbed and pulsed almost as if it were nodding. My mind was screaming, "No!", but my body was screaming, "Yes!". I finally gave in and used the remaining lotion on my hand to slather my penis with it. I got closer to my mother's butt, which was begging for my rigid hard-on, and I slowly stuck it inside. The slippery flesh allowed my member to easily slide into it until I was all the way in.

My mother gasped in pleasure and shock, and her brain calculated my dick's length and hardness. I grabbed my mother's hips, and began thrusting in and out. She moaned as her channel flooded and her nipples became erect.

While I was pounding her ass like a wild horny animal, her attractively large breasts were bouncing as she was moaning and squirming in pleasure. For some reason, I was actually tempted to touch them.

I could feel the cum welling up in my scrotum, and it was soon rocketing out of my urethra. The cum spewed from the tip of my penis, and into my mother's warm and tight butt. She moaned extremely loudly, and her orgasm was so violently powerful, she almost collapsed.

Unable to resist, she thrust her ass against my erupting rod. I finally became a little weak from thrusting, and due to the fact that I haven't eaten, I sighed in fatigue. I stopped thrusting and my ejaculation subsided with my cock buried inside my mother's ass. I took it out, and it was somewhat hard. She turned around, facing me with that horny smile of hers. Sweat ran down her body, and her fur and hair was damp. I was panting from pleasure and fatigue. My member was throbbing, trying to keep itself erect. I looked at her huge breasts, and now I was _really_ tempted to touch them.

"Baby needs to cum some more, doesn't he?" she cooed.

I gave no response, and she reached out and wrapped her fingers around my still firm penis. As soon as she grabbed my member, it sprang to life. She began slowly pumped her right hand up and down my dick, pausing at the top to tickle the little hole and rub the sensitive ridge around the head. Her free hand drove down and cupped my balls. Her hand was now coated with the slippery lotion. I moaned slightly, and lied down. I thrust my hips upward as the speed of my mother's hand curiosity got the better of me. Now I _really_ wanted to touch my mother's breasts.

"Can I…touch your breasts?" I panted out.

She nodded. I took no hesitation. I cautiously squeezed and jiggled my mother's massive mammaries. They were firm, squishy, warm, and smooth. I kept jiggling and squeezing, and she moaned slightly. She pumped faster, and I gasped in pleasure. I was about to cum again.

"Come on, baby, cum for mommy." she cooed.

I couldn't handle it anymore, and white ropes of cum spouted from the tip of my penis, and rained down on the front of her body. There were white streaks of cum on her breasts, and I stopped jiggling and squeezing them. I shot string after string of cum while she jacked-off my hard meat.

"Good boy…" she purred.

"Mom…" I panted.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked.

"Can we stop now? I'm…really tired." I breathed.

"Of course we can. It's 9:00 at night." she responded.

"Say what? But…But I didn't get to eat anything!" I exclaimed.

"Aww…My poor baby. His tummy wummy's empty wempty." she cooed in a motherly tone.

My stomach growled loudly, and she rubbed it like I was her pet puppy.

"Ugh…I'm fucking starving." I grumbled.

"Shh…Mama will get you something to eat…" she whispered.

"But it's late." I pointed out.

"I'll get you something to eat tomorrow then." she replied.

My stomach growled louder as if saying, "Screw tomorrow! I wanna eat _NOW_!".

"Oh, I know you're hungry, but it's bedtime…Why don't you sleep with me?" she suggested.

"I don't have much of a choice." I muttered with a shrug.

My mom took out a tissue and wiped the cum off her breasts. Then she took out another one and cleaned my penis. Satisfied, it went back into its sheath. She crawled into the covers, and I followed suit. She started nuzzling me and purring like a happy kitten.

"Goodnight, Ultima….I love you." she whispered.

"Good night, Mom." I yawned.

I felt my mother's warm lips smash into mine.

"This will be our naughty little secret." she purred in my ear.

Too tired to respond, I just meekly nodded and went to sleep.

A/N: More incest! I don't know whether I should be proud or ashamed for putting two lemons in a row.


	3. Messed Up Mother's Day

A/N: More incest! I originally planned this for Mother's Day, but things got in the way. I don't mind if it's a week late. It's the thought that counts, right?

_**Klimuk777: You must really want me to add in Mephiles, don't you? Well…I've just did a bit of research and I'm thinking that Solaris is still alive. How else could the Crisis City level be in Sonic Generations?**_

_**TheShadowUzumakii: That's great, but couldn't you put that in a PM?**_

Ultima's PoV

The next morning, I woke up next to my mom. She was still sleeping and was rubbing up against my body. I felt very hard and warm, so I looked down and saw my erection stuffed in my mother's vagina. I blushed extremely hard, and I scooted away, but my mom got closer, shoving my member deeper inside.

I wanted to scoot away, but I was at the edge of the bed. I slowly scooted forward, pushing my member deeper in my mother's clit. I felt a ring of warm flesh widen around the head of my penis - I just penetrated her womb.

In her sleep, my mom moaned softly, and cum coated my throbbing hard-on. I slowly withdrawed, and she got closer, stuffing my dick back in. This went on for thirty seconds and it eventually caused a humping motion between us. I was about to withdraw my member again, but I finally realized it would just repeat all over again until my mother woke up, and the real thing would start.

I layed perfectly still underneath my mom, and my stomach growled loudly. I patiently waited for my erection to subside. Unfortunately, it didn't, and my stomach growled loud enough to wake up my mom. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Good morning, sweetie. How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"I slept well…How'd you sleep?" I replied.

"Like a baby…Maybe it's because you're in me." she giggled.

Blushing, I quickly took out my member.

"H-How did that get there?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"Doesn't matter…Do you know what day it is today?" she asked.

"Ummm…"

"Don't tell me you forgot…It's Mother's Day, sweetie! How could you forget about Mother's Day?" she asked.

"Sorry, Mom…Happy Mother's Day."

"Oh, it's okay, sweetie…C'mere and give Momma a hug." she cooed.

We both hugged and guess what? My boner slid back in my mother's vagina! That's just fantastic! She smirked and took my penis out.

"Not right now, sweetie. I have to make you breakfast!" she purred.

"But how are we going to cover up the fact that I was gone for the whole day yesterday?" I asked.

"Sword training." she said simply.

"Well…Sword training _does_ take three quarters of a day and you have to rest for the whole day…That can work…" I mumbled.

"I know it'll work…We can cover up the smell of cum by saying it's the smell of sweat." she suggested.

While I was talking my erection went away.

"Mom, since its Mother's Day, does that mean I have to make you breakfast?" I asked.

"There's no need for that. I'm pretty sure Bliss made a Mother's Day feast." she responded.

At this, my stomach earthquaked in famine.

"Awww…You're still hungry, aren't you?" she cooed as she rubbed my tummy.

"Well no shit." I grumbled.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, young man." she scolded with a scowl.

"Sorry…I'm just _really_ hungry." I whimpered.

"I understand. I'm as hungry as you are, but you don't see _me_ complaining." she admitted.

I used my telekinesis to put my gloves back on my bare hands and to put my shoes back on my feet. My mom got up and started putting her bra and panties back on. She put on a green shirt with an emerald in it and put on blue skinny jeans with a hole in it for her tail. She gave it a wag and walked to the bathroom in her room to brush her teeth.

When she was done, she walked out the door and I followed her. She grabbed my hand and teleported to the kitchen. The rest of my family were there and they all hugged Mom in one big Mother's Day hug. Except for Scythe and Miley.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom!" they yelled in unison.

"Aww…Thank you all so much…Can you please let me go now? You're squishing me." she said in slight annoyance.

"Sorry." Yin squeaked.

"It's okay." she cooed as she pet Yin.

The castle door swung open and closed with an echoed slam.

"Hello, everyone! Did I miss anything?" an unfamiliar feminine voice rang.

I turned around and saw a pale yellow hedgehog with Double E cup breasts, orange eyes, long wavy hair ending in curls, and a peach muzzle and chest. She wore a white T shirt, white gloves, orange sneakers, and blue jeans.

"Uhh…Who the hell are you?" I asked slowly.

"Solaris, where the hell have you been for the past five years?" Mom screamed.

"Wait…Solaris? I thought –"

"Oh? Well who's this handsome hunk of a fox?" Solaris purred as she walked over to me.

"That's your baby brother Ultima. You missed his birth two years ago." Mom growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh…Is he good?" Solaris asked.

"Solaris! Don't you think of anything besides sex?" Chaos yelled.

"Ummm…"

Everyone facepalmed.

"Solaris, where were you? I thought you were dead." Yin whimpered.

"I knew she wasn't dead…I would have known if she died." Scythe mumbled.

"Solaris…Where were –" Mom began.

"I was in jail!" Solaris interrupted.

"What? What the hell did you do?" Mom screamed.

"Have you _seen_ that Next Gen crap?" Solaris screamed back.

The Chaos Emerald Sisters shuddered. Looks like they didn't forget the abomination that was Sonic 06. Speaking of them, I noticed that they lost a LOT of their fur or hair.

"No…Thank God I wasn't there…" Mom muttered.

"The police tracked me down and took me to jail! Remember the day I left?" Solaris asked.

"Yes…"

"I bought a house and two months later I'm in prison! All because of Sonic 06!" Solaris wailed.

"It doesn't matter what happened. All that matters is that you're back home." Zone growled.

"You're right…Happy Mother's Day, Mom." Solaris squealed as she hugged Mom.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you." Mom cooed as she hugged Solaris.

"Hate to wreck the little family reunion, but shouldn't we eat? The food Bliss made is getting cold." Scythe muttered.

"Why do you care? You can't even eat!" Solaris snapped.

"Everybody shut up! I'm starving!" Dark Gaia whined.

"Then let's eat!" Bliss squealed.

She nodded to Ifrit, and he used his pyrokinetics to reheat the food.

I went to my chair, sat down, and started eating like Diamond going on a meat eating frenzy. Believe me, it's not a pretty sight. Miley looked at me with a face that clearly said "What the fuck?".

"What? I'm starving." I mumbled after I swallowed the food in my mouth.

Miley just rolled her eyes as she fed our kids applesauce.

"Say, shouldn't we give our Mother's Day gifts to Mom now?" Light Gaia piped up after swallowing some mash potatoes

"Yes! Of course we should!" Yin squeaked.

Mom winked at me and pointed to me and herself, and pointed upstairs. I know what that means…More sex...Miley gave her mom a hug and one of her cookie jars.

"Gee…Thanks Miley…Another cookie jar…I'll just put it next to the other five cookie jars you've given me…" Peridot tried to sound sincere.

Light Gaia gave Mom a gold necklace with the sun on it, and Dark Gaia gave her some silver crescent moon earrings. Tech gave her a gold Iphone, and Cyber gave her a gold Mac Book Pro. Chaos gave her a baby blue bracelet, and Ifrit gave her sweet scented candles. Bliss gave her a romance novel, and Umbra gave her a ring made of dark energy. Yin and Yang's present was a ring with the Yin and Yang symbol on it. Psycho's gift was a sudoko book and a book filled with riddles. Scythe's gift was a sword, and Zone's gift were blueprints for God knows what. Time Eater's gift was a gold grandfather clock, and the Chaos Emerald Sister's gift was a necklace made with shards of their jewel forms. So that's why they lost a lot of fur.

"Thank you all so very much. Solaris, you're off the hook. You coming back is my present from you to me." Mom announced happily.

"Aren't you gonna give you present to Mom, Ultima?"Light Gaia chirped.

Mom nodded.

"You know what to do…" Mom giggled.

"Fine…Happy Mother's Day, Mom." I sighed out.

We both teleported to her room, and Mom took no hesitation to strip her clothes off and lie down on her bed.

"Take me." she whispered as she spread her legs.

My morning erection sprang back up, and I proceeded to pound her.

Meanwhile downstairs, my siblings were getting worried.

"They've been there for a really long time…Should we check" Light Gaia asked nervously.

"Well duh!" Solaris snapped.

They all teleported to the outside of the room, and looked in the peephole.

"Oh my God!" hey chorused.

Light Gaia thew up, Solaris and a few goddess either got wet or were blushing heavily, and the rest of the gods were downright pissed.

"What the hell?" Yang roared.

Light Gaia threw up more when he saw Mom give me a blowjob. Then he started to vomit his guts out when I started to pound Mom in the butt. He couldn't take it anymore when I exploded in her anal canal. Miley was _extremely_ angry, and she had a black aura of rage surrounding her body.

"That little bastard! I'm gonna fucking circumsize him!" Miley screeched in rage.

"No! I have a better idea." Umbra hissed.

"Oh? And what's that?" Miley huffed.

"Tomorrow, my dear vixen…Tomorrow." Umbra said darkly.

A/N: ...


End file.
